Our Dolphin
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: They spoke in unison for once. "We missed out dolphin." Kurt helps Brittany with some relationship issues and has a reunion with the ones who actually missed him. One of his families.


The Dalton Academy Warblers were practicing for Regionals when the door flew open. A blond in a read cheer leading uniform was standing there looking like a lost puppy, tears running down her face.

"Britt?" One of the Warblers said hesitantly.

The girl's head flashed towards him, and before they knew it, she was holding onto him for dear life. She slightly pulled away before connecting her lips to the boy's. The Warblers' eyes widened, and the boy's boyfriend gasped.

"Britt, what did I tell you about that?" he said, shaking his head. He sat on one of the many couches in the room, maneuvering them so that she was practically in his lip. She got this really intense look on her face. Finally, she brightened, having come up with an answer.

"Don't kiss your ex-boyfriends!" If possible, the boys' eyes widened even more. The boy tapped her nose.

"Right! So, why are you here?" She buried her head into his neck.

"I missed my dolphin," she said, sadly.

"Dolphin?" the boys mouthed to each other.

He shook his head. "I missed you, too, boo. But, I know, that's not the real reason you came." She pulled away, eyes like saucers.

"How did you know?"

"Girl's intuition." The boy smirked.

The girl grabbed his hands. "They're still really soft," she stated, cradling them.

He ran a hand through her hair. "Why'd you really come?"

Tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm so confused." By now, the other boys had sat down, watching the whole scene play before them.

"About what, boo?" He wiped away the tears that were beginning to slide down her face.

"Santana... and Artie," she whispered. Somehow, everyone had heard. He slightly smiled.

"Ahh. Relationship troubles. Britt, doll, you know I'm not an expert on that." She sighed.

"I know, but I trust you to give me the right advice. You're always right, and I love you." She sniffled.

"Thanks, Britt. So, let me guess. You really like Artie, but at the same time, you have strong feelings for Santana?"

"Kurt, you're psychic." Kurt chuckled.

"Far from it. I'm just really good at guessing."

"Artie's a really good boyfriend and kisser, and he's amazing in bed." Kurt grimaced.

"Too much information, Britt."

"But Santana's all of those things, too. And she's always been a good friend, but everyone says that she shouldn't treat me the way she does." Brittany's innocence overtook the room. A few of the boys were feeling majorly awkward, but no one made a move to leave.

"She does treat you like shit." A few boys raised their eyebrows. They had never heard Kurt swear. "Artie's really nice, too."

"But he doesn't get turned on when I rub his leg!" Brittany said. Kurt laughed.

"He's paraplegic, hun."

"Wha'?" Brittany asked, confused.

"He doesn't have feeling in his leg. They don't work. That's why he can't walk."

"But he can walk!" Brittany exclaimed. "Santa helped-"

"Britt," Kurt tried to interrupt, but she continued.

"He got him these cool things. Artie can't use them all the time, but they help him walk. And they look like a Transformer!"

Kurt replied, "Santa got them for him?"

"Yeah! At first, Santa said he couldn't get them, but he did! And I was so happy!" Her eyes lit up. "Kurt! You helped me! I now realize. San is like a sister to me. I love Artie," She smiled and threw her arm around his neck, kissing his cheek.

"Nice to know, Britt. I love you, too. Hey, Kurt," said Artie, _walking_ into the room.

"Holy shit, Artie. Britt, was right. You can walk. Holy shit." Eleven more people walked into the room.

"You swear, Hummel," Puck said, smirking.

Finn laughed. "He stubbed his toe the other day. He has a trucker mouth." Rachel glared at Finn before running over to give Kurt a hug. She promptly burst into tears.

"K-kurt, I missed you so, so much." She gripped his arm as all the other girls hugged him.

Santana inspected all of the Warblers. She walked over to Blaine, making a circle around him. "Who is _this_ hot piece of ass?" She asked, slapping said ass.

Kurt didn't look away from his hug with Mercedes. "That, Santana, is my _boyfriend_, Blaine."

Santana smirked. "Damn, Porcelain, you know how to pick 'em."

"Porcelain?" One of the Warblers asked. They chose to ignore him.

Quinn was the one to ask what Santana was thinking. "You sleep with him yet?" She asked, hugging Kurt. Kurt's cheeks turned an unnatural shade of red. Puck laughed and high-fived Kurt while Finn turned purple.

Kurt turned to Finn in a flash. "Don't you dare tell my dad," he warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he muttered.

"They treating you good here?" Puck questioned, glaring at the Warblers.

"Of course. How are things at McKinley?"

Tina was the one to answer. "Karofsky was suspended for a few months."

"_Yes," _Blaine said, gaining attention from everyone. He coughed and motioned for Tina to continue.

It was Mike who picked up from where she left out. "He got in a fight. Ended up accidently punching Ms. Sylvester. She's suing him, too."

"I miss Coach." Kurt sighed. "Why are all of you here?"

They spoke in unison for once. "We missed our dolphin."

Kurt couldn't help the tears.

He was missed. He was wanted. He had a family.

Two of them.

* * *

**This ends my writer's block, hopefully. I really like Kurttany. Like, friendship. Not dating or anything. it's cute.**

**R&R?  
**


End file.
